crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Real KYR SP33DY/Feelings - Part One
Eleven long months it had been since she first met the woman that promised to protect her above all else. Skye figured it was a joke until she kept seeing and hearing the name Black Widow. She remembered it was something that she said, "some people call me a black widow", and now she uncrumbled the sticky note that was written with red lipstick the phone number to the one who she knew that could answer her questions''.'' "Pick up, pick up, pick up.." Skye should've figured that she wasn't gonna pick up. Then as an answered prayer, "Agent Romanova speaking." "Nat, it's me, Skye, I really need to see you," her heart was jumping with glee to hear her voice once again. The agent pauses, "Oh, so you finally decide to give me a call? I was wondering if I was ever gonna hear from you, moya lyubov. '''Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow night, we have much to catch up on." Three beeps indicated she had hung up. Skye was overjoyed, a ding on her phone came with the address to Natasha's home as well as a wink from the woman herself.''' 22 hours later and Skye was standing on the stairs leading up to Nat's Orb apartment. "Hm, I'm actually surprised she was able to afford that hotel room on Eden," Skye said to herself, walking up the steps and knocking on the door. After a few more knocks and trying to look through a window to see if any lights were on, the door finally opens and Skye is grabbed tightly inside by a strong hand. "Skye, hasn't anyone told you it's not nice to be impatient?" Natasha smirked. "How long has it been?" "11 months." "That's not that long." Skye and Natasha cuddled next to each other on the sofa near the fireplace, where a warm fire had been prepared. "Look, the reason I called was because... what ''are ''you?" Skye asked, looking up at Nat. Natasha sighed, "Long ago, before you were born, the Russians were experimenting with advanced technology to construct the perfect soldier, and what they created was a serum... I'm the only subject from it that survived. Still, various test tubes still exist with the same serum I was injected with." "But if there are still tubes with the serum-" Natasha's finger hushes Skye. "They are dummied-down versions. The original still lies within me. But that doesn't matter now, ''kotyonok. ''Right now, you're the only thing that matters to me," Natasha kisses Skye to reassure her that she's always watching over her, no matter where she is. "The fire is dying out soon, babe," Skye yawned softly and rubbed her eyes. "One thing I don't understand... why Black Widow? You could have came up with something better." Natasha shifted uneasily and chuckled, "Blame the Russians." Skye turned around and smirked, "that's your best answer? 'Blame the Russians'?" "Da," Natasha replied, booping her nose. "You're so fucking childish," Skye giggled. "Only for my girl," Natasha smirked. They both soon fell asleep in each others arms, and for the first time in 11 months, Skye finally got her feelings in check. Category:Blog posts